Emblema de fidelidad
by ShimoDuck
Summary: Luego de la guerra oscura Marth juró mantener la paz en las tierras de Archanea. Mas una carta del declarado Emperador Hardin tomó a Marth por sorpresa y deberá partir inmediatamente hacia Grust, donde estalló una rebelión. Se verá acompañado de Jagen, el comandante de Altea y Lorica, su nueva guardia real.
1. El guardia real

**Nota de Autor:** _Buenas sean para todos mis lectores, hoy les traigo algo completamente nuevo y es este fic de_ _ **Fire Emblem**_ _, hace poco descubrí el juego en la consola DS y pude jugar al_ _ **New mistery of the emblem**_ _y al crear a mi unidad acabó naciendo_ _ **Lorica** mi nueva oc de FE,_ _y pensé en hacer un fic de_ _ **Marth**_ _junto a_ _ **Lorica**_ _en sus aventuras!_

 _Espero que sea de su agrado y se lo dedico a_ _ **Lady Yomi (**_ _ **id: 2451017)**_ _ **"**_ _ **Si a ti ciudadano promedio JAJAJA"**_ _se que insististe hasta morir y bueno la espera se hizo larga pero llego así que disfrútalo ^^_

 **Disclaimer** : _No me pertenece ningún elemento de_ _ **FIRE EMBLEM**_ _. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de_ _lucro._

* * *

 **"Emblema de fidelidad"**

 **Capitulo 1: El guardia real**

 _ **Por ShimochiSama**_

* * *

El viento soplaba trayendo consigo presagios acerca de nuevas cosas que estaban por ocurrir; habían pasado dos años desde que la guerra oscura hubiera arrasado con todo a su alrededor, incluyendo el propio castillo en el que habitaba.

Habían sucedido muchas cosas...

Desde una ventana del salón principal, Marth fijó su mirada en el inmaculado cielo azul. Las aves volaban con libertad sobre el firmamento y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas. Les tenía envidia; podían volar a donde quisieran sin tener que pensar en nada más. A veces sentía que quería ser una de ellas...

Sus inquietudes no hacían más que acrecentarse desde que había recibido aquella curiosa carta.

El General Lang le informó que la misiva venía de parte del Emperador Hardin de Archanea, quien se mostraba preocupado acerca de una rebelión en Grust, un reino que no se hallaba lejos de Altea.

Oprimió el fino mármol del balcón con la punta de sus dedos. Sabía que algo sucedería pero jamás creyó que pasara tan pronto... unos pasos que resonaron en el gran salón a sus espaldas lo arrancaron de sus pensamientos:

"Su majestad..."

Marth volteó para recibir adecuadamente a Jagen, quien se apresuró a dirigirle una reverencia:

"Tranquilo Jagen, no tienes que lanzarte cuerpo a tierra cada vez que me ves" sonrío con visible diversión; sentía que Jagen era demasiado formal, aún después de que hubiesen luchado juntos en la guerra oscura. Le incomodaba que las personas se reverenciaran ante él. No era ningún dios. Se sentía más como un guerrero que un Rey.

"¿Y dime, traes buenas noticias Jagen?"

"Así es. Se trata de un... regalo de parte de su hermana".

Marth arqueó una ceja, confundido. Jagen se aclaró la garganta:

"Me encargó que le asignara un nuevo guardia real".

"Aún cree que soy un niño..." suspiró un poco molesto, sentía que su hermana lo protegía demasiado tras la invasión que Altea sufrió durante la guerra. Eso de ponerlo bajo la custodia de un guardia real era como contratarle una niñera.

Jagen levantó la vista para dirigirse a Marth (quien no parecía muy complacido con la situación):

"Es el capitán del séptimo batallón. Demostró valentía, liderazgo y una lealtad increíble en las pruebas... pero si cree que no es de su agrado siempre puede desecharlo".

Marth hizo una mueca. _"Desechar"_ era una palabra que se usaba con objetos no con personas. Cruzó sus brazos al hablar:

"No sé qué quiere decir con _DESECHAR._ Quizá se refirió a destituirlo".

Jaegen cayó en la cuenta de que se había expresado de una forma horrible ante Marth (quien desaprobaba completamente el uso de las personas como seres sin valor). Tenía que ser cuidadoso a la hora de hablar ya que él estaría acostumbrado a usar todo tipo de términos cuando se dirigía a sus reclutas, pero era diferente con el rey:

"Eso mismo, lamento si utilicé un término que no se hace adecuado a la situación".

Marth suspiró y negó con la mano "No hay problema. Estoy bastante estresado con todo esto de la rebelión de Grust" volteó sobre sí mismo con la intención de volver a mirar por la ventana, era algo que lo calmaba...

Jagen observó a Marth, sin dudas estaba tenso. Trató de convencerse de que el hecho de traerle a un guardia real le ayudaría con todas sus preocupaciones. Tendría a una persona que pasaría mucho tiempo ayudándolo a llevar las distintas cargas que se le presentasen. Se aclaró la garganta:

"Entonces... Si usted lo desea se lo presentaré".

"¿Presentarme a quién?"

Jagen no pudo evitar sonreír ante el despiste de Marth. Había olvidado de lo que hablaban a causa del estrés, evidentemente:

"Me refiero a su guardia real, su majestad".

"Ah... ¡Eso...! Sí, claro..." Marth asintió, en verdad el tema de Grust estaba haciendo destrozos con su cabeza.

El comandante Jagen se volteó y les indicó a los guardias que abrieran la puerta para dejar pasar al capitán. Los pasos del invitado resonaron en el hall como respuesta. Marth pudo oír su llegada mas continuó mirando hacia afuera en lugar de girarse hacia él. Sabía de sobra que el recién llegado no tenía la culpa de lo mucho que le molestaba el asunto, pero no podía dejar de sentirse inseguro respecto a la decisión de su hermana.

Jaegen suspiró al presentar al capitán:

"Le presento a Lorica, su Guardia Real".

Marth tomó aire, cayendo en la cuenta de que no podía ser tan descortés como para darle la espalda a su guardia real. Siempre le habían enseñado a tener buenos modales y no podía darse el lujo de quedar como un maleducado en frente del guardia asignado.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al voltear y notar que su guardia tenia una complexión poco robusta. Imaginaba que se encontraría con un caballero con una gran armadura, quizá a un paladín.

"¿Tú eres el capitán del séptimo batallón, verdad?"

Lorica asintió con un movimiento seguro de la cabeza mientras se hincaba en frente de él. Los ojos de Marth se posaron en Jagen a causa de la curiosidad que le generó la expresión de su rostro; el hombre parecía esperar a que Lorica hablara, pero ella parecía ser alguien de pocas palabras y esto empezaba a desesperar al comandante:

"Cabe recordarle su majestad, ¡que Lorica ha sido excelente en las pruebas! Es más, fue la mejor pero..."

"¿Pero...?"

Lorica hizo una mueca de disgusto al adelantarse a la evaluación que su General estaba a punto de darle a su nuevo protegido. Probablemente se tratara acerca de algo negativo (ya que torcía los labios como hacía siempre que algo lo fastidiaba), sin embargo no lo interrumpió mientras hablaba:

"Tiende a hacer las cosas por su cuenta" suspiró sin dejar de negar con la cabeza "No quiero sonar rudo pero... no sé en que pensaba la princesa Elice cuando dijo que era adecuado asignarle a Lorica".

Marth se la quedo viendo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al notar lo impasible que permanecía ante tal sarta de críticas de parte de su superior:

"Lorica" la llamó. La joven se sobresaltó ligeramente al notar que el rey bajaba las escaleras que los distanciaban con elegancia, volviendo a tomar la palabra al no recibir respuesta de su escucha "¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto?"

Ella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo fijamente, y la mirada se le hizo un poco tétrica al monarca; parecía como si no hubiese nada vivo detrás de esos ojos oscuros. Nada, excepto la voluntad de servirle:

"Estoy a su servicio por órdenes de la Princesa Elise de Altea, y bajo la recomendación del comandante Jagen, Rey Marth. Estar de acuerdo o no es irrelevante para la misión que se me ha encomendado".

Marth se sorprendió al verla actuar como si la hubieran programado para acatar sus mandatos. Arqueó una ceja a causa de la curiosidad que le causó su naturaleza. Esta persona y su aparentemente estricto código moral le parecían _muy interesantes._ Jagen no fue ajeno al interés que la joven despertó en su rey y se apresuró a romper la charla con un tema que sabía lo haría volver en sí:

"Su majestad. ¿Cómo cree que debemos actuar frente al asunto de la reciente rebelión de Grust?"

Marth le clavó la mirada a su General. Su mente fue llevada al asunto que tanto se esforzaba por sacarse de la cabeza y eso lo fastidió sobremanera. Había conseguido descansar de la presión con todo el tema del nuevo guardia real, Lorica, pero... Era el rey de Altea y alguien como él no podía escapar de sus responsabilidades. Tenía que responder ante el Emperador de Archanea.

"Nuestra mejor opción es ir hacia allá" declaró con seguridad "Tenemos que lograr que se mantenga la paz, ya que es por eso que el rey Hardin me encargó ocuparme de la rebelión".

"Pero, su majestad: el reino es más importante y lo necesita aquí. Grust queda del otro lado del mar..."

Marth negó con la cabeza, debía responder no sólo al pedido de Hardin, sino a las súplicas de los miles de inocentes que estarían siendo sacrificados a causa de un simple malentendido. Oprimió la carta con fuerza, debatiéndose entre su deseo de salvar a los civiles y el deber que lo obligaba a quedarse en Altea como un buen soberano haría.

Si no tomaba una decisión enseguida se le terminaría el tiempo y no lograría nada.

Fue entonces que Lorica se aclaró la garganta e interrumpió la cadena de preocupaciones que lo acechaban con su voz grave y queda "Su majestad" musitó "Si usted desea ir a Grust entonces hágalo. No conseguirá nada quedándose en Altea, ya que su hermana estará aquí para ocuparse de los asuntos políticos. Si quiere salvar a esa gente debe moverse rápido".

Marth se quedó boca abierta.

¿Cómo había conseguido interpretar los miedos que lo aquejaban tras sólo unos pocos minutos en su presencia?

Jagen le dirigió una mirada severa a su subalterna. La actitud con la que le hablaba al rey era demasiado brusca para su gusto. Pero Lorica lo ignoró sin tomar en cuenta su desaprobación, volviendo a interrogar a su soberano:

"Uno decide que camino tomar. Nadie debería hacerlo excepto usted".

El General Jagen se apresuró a silenciarla pero la risa de Marth los desconcertó a ambos. Se quedaron perplejos acerca de la causa de su diversión pensando en que a lo mejor las responsabilidades habían acabado por hacerlo perder un tornillo.

"Lamento haberlos sorprendido" se disculpó mientras soltaba unas breves risitas todavía "Es que... ahora entiendo por que mi hermana te eligió, Lorica".

Su guardiana pestañeó lentamente y arqueó una ceja sin entender de lo que hablaba. La mente de Marth también le resultaba un misterio a Lorica y lo único que lograba concluir era que su consejo lo había hecho feliz.

"Ella sabia que me pondrías los pies en la tierra" continuó Marth "Es por eso que te asignó a ti".

Lorica guardó silencio. No entendía a que se refería exactamente con lo de _ponerle los pies en la tierra,_ pero si el rey estaba conforme con su forma de actuar entonces no le llevaría la contraria.

Jagen decidió interrumpirlos nuevamente:

"Entonces, majestad... iremos a Grust".

Marth asintió "Así es, partiremos mañana por la mañana".

El comandante se levantó de golpe fijando la vista en Marth y Lorica:

"¡Pero! ¿Y si vamos y le sucede algo?"

Marth estaba calmado. Sabía que su presencia podría tanto mejorar la situación como empeorarla. Pero eso no menguaba su deseo de intentar ayudar a los necesitados. Posó su mirada en su guardia real y no pudo evitar sonreír:

"Esta será tu primera misión, Lorica. Si logras llevarme y traerme con vida entonces tomaré tu lealtad y te daré mi vida a cambio".

Las palabras de Marth inquietaron a su General:

"Creo que sería mejor enviar un señuelo primero y de esa forma confirmar si es seguro o no".

El rey se dio la media vuelta para contemplar las colinas. Era un viaje largo y peligroso, pero era necesario mantener la paz en su reino.

"Si enviáramos un señuelo estaríamos arriesgando a una persona en mi nombre. Sería como ejecutarlo injustamente" sonrió de lado "Soy el rey de Altea, Marth Lowell y seré yo mismo quien enfrente la situación".

Jagen suspiró. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a ese muchacho nadie podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Mientras más se lo impidieran con mayor fuerza lo desearía. Asintió acomodando el correaje sobre sus hombros:

"Si le soy de ayuda entonces cuente conmigo, su majestad".

Marth sonrió con satisfacción y le dirigió una mirada a Lorica, quien asintió a su vez:

"Cuente conmigo también, rey Marth. Cuidaré de su vida con la misma pasión con la que usted cuida a cada ser viviente de este mundo".

El monarca se sintió satisfecho con la decisión que había tomado y observó como ambos se marchaban del salón; el General Jagen había sido insistente en que se quedara pero el Capitán Lorica fue quien le hizo notar que tenía la responsabilidad de seguir sus sueños también y hacer las cosas a su estilo de vez en cuando.

* * *

Los sonidos de las jarras golpeándose unas contra otras al son de una música animada acompañaban a los bailarines, quienes hacían un terrible estruendo en el interior de la taberna más popular de Altrea. Los militares que pronto saldrían en la que sería su primer misión festejaban en una gran algarabía. Tenían permitido hacer lo que quisieran durante su fiesta de graduación; desde bailar encima de las mesas hasta conocer a lindas damas.

Lorica apoyó su rostro en la palma de su mano, el ruido excesivo le estaba taladrando la cabeza. No sabia como su escuadrón podía ser tan ruidoso.

Uno de los caballeros (llamado Luke) le extendió la mano con alegría:

"Oye, Lori ¿Por qué no vienes a bailar con nosotros? Te aburrirás ahí sentada. ¡Ni siquiera estás bebiendo!"

"Estoy bien aquí" frunció el ceño "Bueno, en realidad no tanto. Tenemos una misión importante y-

Dejó de hablar al notar que estaba hablándole al aire, ya que Luke se había ido detrás de una dama coqueta. Dio un respingo al pensar que tendría que lidiar con todos ellos camino a Grust. Todo el asunto le provocaba una jaqueca enorme, y sólo consiguió aliviarla al retirarse de la ruidosa taberna.

Era plena noche y a los grillos les resultaba casi imposible aplacar los gritos y chillidos que escapaban del interior del bar. Lorica se alejó unos metros y tomó asiento en un banco para dedicarse a observar el cielo estrellado, no había visto uno igual desde hacía años atrás. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando cayó en la cuenta de que comenzaba a transitar una senda de la que siempre soñó.

Se sentía tranquila cuando estaba sola y en silencio pero el crujir de una rama la alertó y dio un salto hacia atrás a punto de sacar el arco de su espalda.

"¡Tranquila Lori! ¡Soy yo, Katarina!" exclamó la voz de su amiga desde atrás.

Lorica soltó un suspiro "Por poco y te lleno de flechas, Katarina..."

La recién llegada sonrió y tomó asiento en el banco junto a Lorica:

"¿Conociste al Rey Marth? ¿Cómo era? ¿Olía bien?"

Lorica hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la insistencia de su amiga. Odiaba tener que compartir sus sentimientos respecto a las cosas que ocurrían en su vida con otras personas:

"No lo sé. Hablamos poco".

"¡Pero...! ¡Pero...! ¡Yo que tú le hubiera preguntado si quería venir a tomar algo...! ¡Lo hubieras invitado...!" Hizo una pequeña rabieta.

Lorica tomo asiento a su lado en silencio, Katarina balanceo los pies en el aire:

"¿Sabes? Estoy feliz porque seas la guardia real de Marth" hizo un mohín "Aunque me hubiera gustado haber sido yo la que estuviera en tu lugar... ¡Pero... da igual! ¡Me alegro de que seas tú!"

Lorica desvió la mirada hacia el castillo, la tarea que le habían encomendado de proteger al Rey era más pesada de lo que esperaba en un principio... pero era hora de demostrarle al Rey Marth que era digna de confianza.

Miró a Katarina y esbozó una leve sonrisa:

"También estoy feliz de tener ese honor..."

* * *

La sala del trono estaba desierta. Elice, la princesa de Altea, observaba los alrededores en silencio hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensares:

"No pudiste dormir, ¿verdad, hermana?"

La joven se dio la vuelta con lentitud, sonriendo al ver a su hermano menor caminar hacia ella:

"Algo así... tuve otro mal sueño".

"Se trataba de padre y la caída de Altea ¿verdad?"

La mujer negó, observando como la luz de la luna iluminaba el trono del rey:

"Tenía que ver con Grust. Y con los príncipes de esa nación".

Marth frunció el ceño, estaba seguro de que les había pedido estrictamente a todos los demás que no le enseñaran nada sobre el asunto a su hermana. Elice lo miró y suspiró:

"¿Creías que no me enteraría? Sé que mañana partirás hacia Grust".

"No sucederá nada, hermana. Pude restablecer la paz en todos los reinos cuando apenas era un niño, creo que ahora soy capaz de controlar una simple rebelión en un territorio alejado de Altea".

Elice se lo quedó viendo fijamente y el rey desvió la mirada. Sabía que su hermana se preocupaba por él (después de todo era la única familia que le quedaba), pero no podía ser tomado en serio como el rey de Altea si no ayudaba a quienes lo necesitaban. Mucho menos si no optaba escuchar las inquietudes de los otros reinos bajo su cargo.

Elice se acercó a él, descendiendo a través de la escalera que llevaba al trono real:

"¿Conociste a tu nuevo guardia?"

"Sí, Jagen me lo presentó" observó el vitral donde se colaba la luz lunar "Es bastante audaz y no se le escapa nada. Pero... está dispuesto a dar la vida por mí. Y eso me inquieta bastante..."

Elice se detuvo "Lo sé. Por eso la elegí. Ella te ayudará en muchas cosas y tu también lograrás serle de utilidad en otras".

Marth se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una ceja a causa de la confusión:

"¿Ella? ¿Por qué te refieres a él como si fuera una mujer?"

La mujer soltó una risita traviesa por toda respuesta. Su hermano era torpe y despistado en muchas ocasiones y esta no era la excepción. Elice se retiró dejando que Marth atara los cabos por sí mismo.

* * *

El sol radiante bañaba los campos de Altea esa mañana. La hora de partir había llegado y se podía oír el relinchar de los caballos mientras los soldados comenzaban a equiparlos con alforjas repletas de armas y medicinas. Marth y su ejército estaban listos para embarcar cuando Elice se acercó a su hermano:

"Ten mucho cuidado. Recuerda que si sucede algo malo es mejor que regreses".

Marth asintió y le brindó una sonrisa amable "Tranquila hermana, verás que todo estará bien y nada será como en tus sueños. No olvides que me designaste al mejor guardián para cuidarme la espalda".

La mujer asintió, sin que las palabras del rey lograran aliviar su ansiedad ni un poco:

"Es verdad, Marth" posó sus ojos en Lorica; quien sostenía las riendas de su caballo "Cuento contigo para que él regrese".

La guardiana asintió con un gesto respetuoso:

"Así será, su majestad".

Marth la miró a su vez. Atento a como subía a los caballos en un barco a través de una plataforma de madera que hacía de puente. Sabía que el viaje hacia Grust le ayudaría a conocer más acerca de ese silente pero audaz capitán.

Elice dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras sonreía en un vano intento de contener las lágrimas "Que los dioses iluminen el camino, estaremos esperándolos".

Marth inspiró hondo y saludó con la mano a su hermana siendo el ultimo en subir al navío. Lo acompañaban Lorica y Jaegen, guerreros que darían su vida por él sin pensarlo dos veces. Su hermana no tenía por qué temer.

La princesa de Altea los vio desaparecer en el horizonte, mientras juntaba sus manos para susurrar una plegaria:

"Queridos dioses por favor: protejan a Marth".

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Las defensas de Grust

**Nota de Autor:** _Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a_ _ **LordFalconX**_ _y a_ _ **LadyYomi**_ _por sus reviews!_

 _ **LadyYomi:**_ _Me hizo saltar de la alegría saber que te gustó, digamos que estaba un poco atemorizada de que encontraras desperfectos tanto en la narrativa como en los personajes. Hace mucho que no hacía fics, debí de subir de nivel sin notarlo XD_

 _Y me alegra por que me lo imaginaba onda Anime, cuando escribía en cierto punto mis dedos volaban en el teclado XDDD_

 _Ahora. Es cierto, Marth es algo así como el príncipe Arturo jajaja buena descripción, él siente que si una persona muere en su nombre es una vida que pende en sus manos y eso no lo puede soportar aunque en las peleas quite muchas._

 _Es despistado al 100% y muy reflexivo, se enfoca en ciertos momentos pero en otros le entretiene más observar por la ventana (Yo mientras escribía: DEJA ESA MALDITA VENTANA MARTH XD) y también es propenso a la tensión, no tuvo un pasado de príncipe cómodo y si vivió muchas batallas._

 _Ahora con Lori, temía mucho que no fuera como quería ni como me la imaginaba. Hice varios pilotos antes que este ¡y por fin la conseguí! Es como bien dijiste: huraña y solitaria jajaja y claro, no se margina porque cada uno de los que la siguen saben bien como es (aunque al inicio se llevaron la misma impresión XD)._

 _Nop la amiga Katarina es una de cabello violeta corto, es una hechicera,_ la primera que te habla _en el juego de FE Mystery of the Emblem y que sueña con proteger al rey. La del lazo es Cecilia, quien también es amiga de Lorica._

 _ **LordFalconX:**_ _A cada paso que de la historia veras que se pondrá cada vez más interesante, no seguiré el canon del juego al pie de la letra pero algunas cosas similares pueden suceder :)_

 _El hecho de que se encuentre Katarina en el equipo es uno de los cambios que decidí efectuar. :D_

 _Espero que este capítulo sea tan de tu agrado como el anterior. :D_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _No me pertenece ningún elemento de_ _ **FIRE EMBLEM**_ _. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Emblema de fidelidad**

 **Capítulo 2: Las defensas de Grust**

 _ **Por ShimochiSama**_

* * *

El viento acariciaba las velas del barco cuya tela blanca se fusionaba con el azul del cielo. Las gaviotas surcaban el aire con elegancia en una escena que parecía sacada de una pintura.

Marth observó las aves con una cálida sonrisa. Amaba tener la posibilidad de poder viajar mas allá de Altea, sin tener que lidiar con las responsabilidades que lo hacían sentir cada vez más pesado. Sentía que mientras más pasos daba para ser mejor rey, más se alejaba de lo que en verdad le interesaba. Si fuera por él viajaría sin escoltas y visitaría aldeas lejanas para aprender acerca de las costumbres y tradiciones de sus habitantes. Era bastante ignorante respecto a la forma en la que vivían sus súbditos.

Los quejidos de los novatos lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Estaban impacientes por que empezara la acción una vez que pisaran tierra firme.

Marth observó a Lorica desde la distancia y la encontró empujando a uno de los soldados con el pie. El sujeto estaba tirado en el suelo, aparentemente protestando por que lo había despertado de su siesta.

A Lorica parecía no importarle nada más que hacer su trabajo ¿verdad? Sonrío ante la realización de que al menos sí él se distraía, ella se ocuparía de mantener atentos a los tripulantes. Fue entonces que las últimas palabras que compartiera con su hermana le aguijonearon la mente de golpe:

¿Elice se había referido a Lorica cuándo usó el pronombre femenino de _"ella"_?

Su guardia no lucía en lo más mínimo como las demás mujeres que se había topado desde que fuera niño. No portaba un vestido ostentoso, sino una armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo (a excepción de cara y manos) por completo. La coraza que protegía su cuerpo no era reveladora ni tallaba su figura para revelar su condición femenina en lo absoluto. Llevaba el cabello recortado un poco por encima de los hombros en lugar de las largas melenas que las chicas de su edad gustaban de agitar al viento.

Lorica no había sonreído ni una vez durante el viaje; su ceño siempre estaba fruncido y una eterna expresión ausente le decoraba el rostro en todo momento. Quizá fuera una chica... pero era una extremadamente rara. No se parecía a su prometida, Caeda, y eso lo hacía sentir un poco inseguro.

Se la quedó viendo durante un buen rato hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que Lorica lo estaba observando también; sus ojos muy atentos a cada movimiento de su rey. De repente se echó a caminar en su dirección y un pánico irracional se apoderó de Marth: la joven podría ser su guardia real, sí, pero no conocía nada de ella y no sabía como romper el hielo entre esa chica y él. La verdad era que no conseguía decantarse por una forma de dirigirse a una mujer tan peculiar sin que el temor a meter la pata lo paralizara de pies a cabeza.

Lorica subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la toldilla, donde se encontraba el timón. Marth intentó sonreír al tenerla de pie frente a él:

"¿Linda vista, verdad, Lorica?" posó la vista en las velas que se mecían por el viento. Lorica ladeó la cabeza a un lado. Arqueando una ceja mientras lo observaba con curiosidad:

"¿Necesita algo, su majestad?"

"Ah... ¡No, para nada!"

"Entonces me retiro. Creí que necesitaba de mis servicios" giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a marcharse. Pero se vio detenida por la mano del rey sobre su hombro, quien la volteó hacia él en un movimiento impulsivo del que pronto se arrepintió:

"Ah... ¡En realidad... quería hacerte una pregunta!"

Lorica asintió. Le parecía muy indicado responder a las dudas de su señor, dado que apenas se conocían y él debía tener muchas ansias de conocer más acerca de las capacidades de quien debía protegerlo durante el viaje. Marth se aclaró la garganta, sin dejar de tambalearse disimuladamente al hablar:

"¿Por dónde empiezo?" se aclaró la garganta "¿De dónde eres?"

"De Altea, su majestad. Soy hija de unos granjeros".

"¿De granjeros?" la observó de arriba a abajo. Tenía la complexión de un guerrero; no la de una jovencita que se hubiera criado en el campo. "¿Puedo saber por qué decidiste convertirte en soldado?

"La vida de granja no es para mí. Lo supe desde pequeña, cuando mi abuelo empezó a entrenarme en este modo de vida".

"¿Tu abuelo?" Marth se cruzó de brazos "Imagino que pertenecía a la clase guerrera".

"Así es. Sirvió a su señor padre durante el sitio de Altea".

Marth se quedó callado. La relación que había tenido con su padre jamás había sido perfecta. El monarca había sido áspero, rudo y agresivo durante su crianza. Muchas de las dudas que lo asaltaban en su adultez tenían origen en los crueles tratos que el hombre le había infligido bajo la excusa de _"convertirlo en un hombre de verdad"_.

Sin embargo, el enterarse de que un pariente de su actual defensora había luchado junto a él... le generaba una confiabilidad para con ella que le resultaba positiva y agradable.

"Tu abuelo debió de ser un gran hombre, Lorica" ella se limitó a asentir con un gesto muy parecido a una sonrisa, lo que motivó al rey a seguir hablando de forma animada "¿Cuál era su nombre?"

Jaegen (quien los había observado desde lejos desde hacía un buen rato), se acercó al lugar para interrumpirlos de forma pomposa:

"Su majestad" frunció al ceño al recuperar la atención de su rey "Tenemos que ser cuidadosos cuando lleguemos a Grust. Sé que el Emperador Hardin le ha pedido que mantenga la paz en esas tierras, pero podríamos terminar con una guerra en nuestras manos de salir mal las cosas".

Marth asintió, las mismas dudas de Jagen le planteaba lo inquietaban a él también. Hardin, rey de Archanea se había proclamado Emperador tiempo atrás, sin que nadie hiciera nada por detenerlo. Con esa clase de poder el sujeto podía arrancarle su reino cuando se le viniera en gana, por lo que Marth debía esforzarse por ser un buen aliado del Imperio. Aunque eso significara sentirse como un títere indefenso ante los distintos mandatos de Hardin.

Las cejas espesas de Marth descansaron sobre sus parpados mientras su ceño se fruncía peligrosamente. Estaba decidido a proteger a su pueblo de la furia del Emperador, aunque eso pusiera su reputación en peligro:

"Cuando lleguemos lo haremos con las banderas en alto. La gente de Grust debe saber que Altea viene en son de paz".

Jagen asintió en silencio. No ignoraba que pronto les darían la orden para atacar. Sus intenciones pacíficas no harían nada en contra de los dictámenes de Hardin.

* * *

El letal sonido de las espadas chocando unas contra otras resonaba en el exterior del castillo de Grust. Aquellos leales al general Lorenz y a los príncipes Yumina y Yubello combatían contra los que deseaban su destrucción.

En la sala real del castillo se encontraba el General Lorenz (causante de la rebelión), asentado como gobernante de Grust.

Fue sorprendido por un soldado que abrió las puertas bruscamente y casi sin aliento. El hombre estaba cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza y no demoró en expresar su terror en un grito de desesperación:

"¡General Lorenz! ¡El Emperador Hardin ha enviado refuerzos! ¿Que hacemos?!"

El general hizo una mueca, era previsible el hecho de que Hardin enviaría a sus fuerzas aliadas tarde o temprano. Estaba equivocado si creía que él permitiría que eso le quitara las ganas de seguir combatiendo contra su obsesivo deseo de considerarse Emperador:

"¿En dónde los has visto?"

"¡Están desembarcando en las costas! ¡frente al pueblo pesquero!"

Lorenz se levantó del trono "Tenemos que sacar a los príncipes antes de pongan un pie en el palacio".

"¡Pero, señor! ¡Llegarán más rápido de lo que nos tomará escapar con los príncipes!"

"¡No pienso entregar ni a la princesa Yumina ni al príncipe Yubello! ¡Grust vivía en paz hasta que ese hombre se declaró Emperador y decidió ponernos una pata en la cabeza!"

Lorenz comenzó a bajar las escaleras del trono que custodiaba, sabia que los jóvenes no tenían la edad para luchar contra las ideas retorcidas de Hardin y estaba seguro de que si alguno de ellos reclamaba el trono en el futuro no dudaría en declararlos traidores y ejecutarlos.

Solo eran niños... no permitiría que les arrebataran sus vidas.

La princesa Yumina apareció desde el final de un pasillo y corrió con velocidad hacia el general, parándose frente a él mientras extendía sus brazos para impedirle el paso:

"¡General Lorenz, usted no nos puede abandonar! ¡No puede!"

"Princesa Yumina..."

La jovencita era muy audaz y autoritaria para su edad, pero aún desconocía como hacían las cosas los adultos. El general le sonrió con ternura:

"Escuche princesa; entiendo sus preocupaciones pero son usted y su hermano los que necesitan estar a salvo. Yo luchare para darles tiempo".

La princesa negó, presa de la impotencia "¡No! ¡Te lo ordeno como la princesa de Grust! ¡Te ordeno que te retires con nosotros!"

Lorenz les había tomado mucho cariño a los pequeños y era capaz de hacer lo que fuese por ellos. Le acarició la cabeza a Yumina:

"Cuando seas una reina y tengas que tomar este tipo de decisiones, entonces comprenderás por qué lo hice".

Los guardias sujetaron a Yumina de ambos brazos para detenerla y la princesa comenzó a patalear con desesperación:

"¡NO! ¡GENERAL LORENZ... NO NOS ABANDONE!".

"Lleven a los príncipes lejos de aquí y díganle a Ogma que los ponga a salvo. Salgan de aquí cuando comience la invasión".

La niña no dejaba de intentar liberarse del agarre de quienes la alejaban de aquel que siempre había estado con ellos, la única familia que les quedaba ya.

La capa gris ondeaba mientras sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos, llevándolo cada vez más lejos de quien suplicaba por su presencia una y otra vez:

"Lo lamento princesa. Así es como debe ser..."

* * *

Las extensas colinas del valle dejaron paso a las llanuras silenciosas de Grust. El viento silbaba sobre cada colina que surcaban y el galopar de cada caballo parecía entonar una melodía que precedía a la batalla que los acechaba desde las sombras.

Los soldados comenzaron a quejarse tras llegar al final del extenuante viaje en barco, pero sus lamentos se detuvieron cuando llegaron a una de las colinas más grandes, sobre la cual descansaba el reino de Grust.

La visión que los sorprendió no se parecía a nada que hubieran visto antes: las llamas se extendían por las aldeas cercanas y centenares de cuerpos cubrían los campos de color carmesí. Los pocos soldados que quedaban se jugaban la vida en medio de la masacre.

Marth comprobó con horror que la rebelión había recrudecido de una forma que jamás fue capaz de prever. Oprimió las riendas de su caballo mientras la verdad de que había demorado demasiado tiempo en decidirse a venir lo abofeteaba en la cara con tan poca piedad como delicadeza.

Lorica notó que su rey lucía pálido, como si estuviera a punto de desmoronarse:

"Su majestad. Todavía hay aldeanos que precisan de nuestra ayuda. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados".

Marth conseguía oír a Lorica (quien movió su caballo frente al suyo para apartarle la vista de la tragedia) sin embargo su voz se le hacía lejana. Sentía que la pesadilla del sitio de Altea se volvía a repetir frente a sus ojos. Se veía a sí mismo con unos cuantos años menos, huyendo del castillo en llamas en compañía del fiel Jaegen y su querida hermana. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que los pasos de sus perseguidores se acercaban más y más... cada vez más cerca de darles captura y destrozar sus vidas para siempre.

Oyó a su hermana hablarle pero el sonido se distorsionó y se convirtió en la voz de Lorica, quien lo arrancó del mundo en el que reinaban sus pesadillas:

"¡Rey Marth! ¿Me está escuchando?"

Jagen también lo miraba con creciente preocupación y pudo jurar que su rostro había envejecido veinte años de repente. Se pasó la mano por la frente para apartar el sudor, y tomó aire en un esfuerzo por recomponerse del flashback. A estas alturas debería haber previsto que el trauma de su juventud se le volvería a presentar de un momento a otro.

"¿Está mejor, mi señor?" musitó Jaegen en voz baja.

"Sí... lo estoy" Marth asintió y se mordió el labio, odiando el hecho de que tanta gente desapareciera a causa de las disputas de aquellos que se sentaban en el trono. Todos eran peones en un juego de ajedrez que nunca terminaba.

"Su majestad" Lorica volvió a llamar su atención y se maldijo a sí mismo al escuchar su reclamo. ¡Rayos! Estaba preocupando a todos con su debilidad, pero le era difícil pensar con claridad en ese momento. Apretó los dientes mientras se recordaba que tenía que ponerse la mascara de rey y liderar a sus tropas como la ley mandaba:

"Estoy bien. Perdonen si los preocupé".

Jagen asintió con aprobación al notar el esfuerzo del joven soberano por salir adelante. Conocía el espíritu de Marth y las cosas de las que era capaz en situaciones así. Era mejor que se controlara para no meterse en líos.

Lorica volvió a su posición en el lado izquierdo de Marth y observó el escenario lentamente, con los ojos de águila de alguien que está acostumbrado a mover a las tropas a través de una zona de batalla:

"Su majestad. Recuerde que lo necesitamos fuerte para hacer las cosas bien. Cuente con todos nosotros para levantarlo en caso de que llegue a flaquear".

Marth asintió, consciente de que no estaba solo en medio de la trifulca. Esa gente estaba pasando por lo mismo que él vivió antes de escapar de Altea y sería injusto fallarles ahora. Debía dialogar con los rebeldes y conseguir la paz a su manera.

"¡Ayuden a cualquiera que esté siendo capturado! ¡Protejan a los niños, mujeres y ancianos del peligro que les acecha! ¡Se llevarán a muchos como esclavos y otros serán brutalmente torturados de no cumplir como debemos con la misión: así que protejan a los débiles bajo todos los medios disponibles!"

Marth elevó la espada hacia el cielo y el grito de todos los soldados que lo acompañaba se hizo presente ante el apartado territorio de Grust:

"¡Adelante!"

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos partió el silencio en la agonizante tierra de Grust. Marth no quería dejar morir la esperanza de que podría lograr grandes cosas con ese primer, difícil paso.

* * *

No encontraron a nadie con vida al llegar al centro del combate.

Los cuerpos en el suelo parecían sacados de una pesadilla, ni siquiera los niños se habían salvado. Marth oprimió los puños, esto no tenía que ver con Hardin sino con el general Lorenz.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de permitir una cosa así?

Roddy (uno de los soldados) se acercó a Lorica para hablarle:

"Capitán, quizá esto sea una trampa, una emboscada..."

Lorica asintió "Pienso igual. Es demasiado extraño. Hace nada aún habían personas peleando..."

"Entonces... ¿comenzamos a rastrillar las tierras para buscar a los enemigos?"

La joven negó con la cabeza y fijó su vista en Marth, quien cabalgaba en silencio oprimiendo con fuerzas las riendas del caballo:

"No tenemos que alejarnos del rey, hay muchas zonas desde donde pueden atacarnos aún con un largo alcance. Si no nos mantenemos unidos seremos presa fácil".

El jinete asintió y se movió con premura para informales de las nuevas a los que estaban en las filas traseras. Lorica apretó los labios, sin apartar la vista del entorno, intentando pensar como un enemigo para descifrar el momento y la forma del posible ataque.

Jagen se aclaró la garganta:

"Su majestad. El castillo está a tan sólo unos pasos de nosotros, deberíamos detenernos..."

Marth continuó la marcha, preso del odio, furioso de que el General no pudiera controlar una rebelión sin acabar con todo su pueblo en el proceso. Era inaceptable. Comprendía por qué Hardin había enviado a sus fuerzas. Si bien era cierto que el General Lorenz los había ayudado en la guerra oscura, las cosas ahora eran distintas. Muy distintas.

Jagen miró a Lorica y se entendieron en silencio acerca de la meta que ambos compartían. Debían proteger a el rey antes de que perdiera toda la calma que le quedaba. Galoparon hasta rodearlo con sus caballos sin dejar de observar en derredor y fue en ese momento que una flecha pasó por enfrente de sus narices, errando la cabeza de Marth por unos pocos centímetros.

Lorica reaccionó con una velocidad inhumana para lanzarse de su caballo y derribar a Marth del suyo con su propio cuerpo. Jagen fijó la vista en las montañas que envolvían el corredor que llevaba hacia el palacio:

"¡Es una emboscada! ¡Retírense a una zona mas segura!".

Los soldados obedecieron mientras una lluvia de flechas se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Jagen se debatió entre sí escapar o ir al rescate de Marth y su guardiana. Lorica gritó al tope de sus pulmones al reconocer sus dudas:

"¡Jagen! ¡Cúbrase de las flechas, yo protegeré a el rey!"

Jagen asintó de mala gana. No deseaba dejarlos atrás pero era mejor salir de la zona de la emboscada para luego poder contraatacar con mayor ventaja.

Los caballos se habían marchado con rapidez y sólo quedaban Lorica (quien protegía a Marth con su propio cuerpo como escudo ante los proyectíles) y su protegido. Aguantó el ataque de las flechas que rebotaban contra su armadura de acero mientras intentaba divisar un sitio para poner al rey a resguardo:

"¡Su majestad...!" Marth se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al caer. No estaba inconsciente todavía y eso le permitió asombrarse ante la dedicación de Lorica. Quiso decir algo pero ella volvió a hablar antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca:

"¡Si se quedan sin flechas podremos escapar! ¡Sólo siga mis instrucciones y todo saldrá bien!"

El joven asintió y se dispuso a seguirla cuando el embiste de los arqueros desistió. Sin embargo se quedó en el suelo ante el gesto que su guardiana le hizo con la mano. El General Lorenz había aparecido en escena y los observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Lorica se posicionó frente al rey pero Lorenz la mandó a volar unos metros más lejos al propinarle una terrible patada. Marth se lanzó a buscarla con desesperación:

"¡Lorica!"

Su guardia real se puso de pie con dificultad y oprimió los puños mientras la rabia desbordaba sus venas:

"¡Tranquilícese, su majestad! ¡Lo voy a proteger... no permitiré que le hagan daño!"

Marth intentó detenerla pero ella se interpuso entre él y su enemigo, apuntándole a este con su arco. El sujeto soltó una risa burlona al contemplar la escena:

"Interesante. Pero si fuera tú bajaría ese arco: hay un centenar de armas como la tuya apuntándole al rey de Altea en este preciso momento".

Lorica recorrió las montañas con la mirada y notó que las amenazas de Lorenz eran ciertas. Le frustraba sobremanera fallarle de esa manera a su protegido en la primera oportunidad que tenía de defender su vida.

"General Lorenz" Marth se puso de pie "Es una pena que nuestro reencuentro sea de esta forma".

"Sé a lo que vienes, y tengo una respuesta para ti".

Se acercó hasta que la punta de la flecha de Lorica tocó su pecho ligeramente, observándolos con una mueca desafiante. Marth llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada pero la sonrisa de Lorenz se borró tan rápido como había aparecido, mientras un gesto amargo se apoderaba de todo su ser:

"Te creía mejor, rey de Altea. Estamos en bandos contrarios pero... no tiene que ser así."

Lorica permanecía tensa, nada dispuesta a darle a ese tipo el beneficio de un diálogo abierto. Pero la mano de Marth en su hombro la obligó a bajar su arco. El rey Marth odiaba verse en desventaja y desaprobaba lo que había sucedido en Grust. Sin embargo.. no podía poner en peligro ni a Altea ni a sus subordinados.

Guardó su espada y fijó sus ojos en Lorenz:

"Es cierto general Lorenz; no tiene que ser de esta forma. Lo escucharé pero usted también deberá de escucharme a mí a cambio".

* * *

 **¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!**


	3. Alianza

****Nota de Autor:**** Primero que nada agradezco a mis lectores por seguir este fic, en verdad me divierto con cada parte y más saliéndome del canon, siento que la historia se hace mas fácil de llevar cuando vuela tu imaginación.

Gracias a ****Lady Yomi**** por el apoyo que le estas dando a este fic, en verdad me encanta y pienso seguirlo aunque vaya a paso tortuga, poco a poco te voy trayendo al lado Fire emblem jejeje Me mata que a Jagen ya lo bautizaste (Eren Jaegen XD) es bien un veterano de guerra y que quiere que Marth se ENFOQUE jajaja.

Bo patoruzú no se como hice yo eso, para mí que en la vida pasada estuve metida en algo así y por eso me sale onda OMG XDD

El "PATA" Lorenz? Jajaja otra vez vos y tus apodos ahora foreva va a quedar así XDDD

Es que en el punto de vista de Grust, Altea está siendo el villano y viceversa en el otro lado, no existen villanos sino gente que piensa diferente y al no haber tolerancia chocan y de ahí llegan villanos (aaaah estoy devuelta con el sindicato de villanos como en Inuyasha XD ) Yo soy mas bien George R. Martin (escribiré escenografías como Tolkien pero actualizo como George XDDD)

Sip eso con el tiempo va a hacer madurar a Marth, va a notar que esta con gente que lo aprecia y protegen y después... no te cuento mas para no dar spoilers XD

A mi también me hizo reír Lori con el salto que se mando jajaja ni lo pensó y protegió al presidente XDDD

Sip siento que estos dos se van a llevar bien :3

(contesté a todo jajaja así estiro las palabras y parece flor de cap con 5000 mil palabras XDDDD)

 ** **PD**** **:** Ame el haiku haciendo referencia a Lorenz jajaja no es mala persona así que se merece ese haiku XD y gracias por amar tanto este fic *w*

En cuanto a ** **LordFalconX**** , me pareció raro que un fan de FE no supiera que en el Ova Marth cabalga en un caballo XD (es bastante raro que uno crea que Marth recorre kilómetros de terreno a pie en tan solo 10 turnos, los caballos no están incluidos en el juego pero a veces hay que usar la lógica y saber que en la edad media los guerreros se trasladaban a caballo XD) Pero sacando eso me alegra de que te guste como dije no va a ser como el canon y quizá Jagen sea un pilar importante y fuerte en esta historia y no hacerlo inútil como el juego ya que ser el veterano del equipo no lo hace inútil si no el mas sabio de todos. :)

Finalmente, ****Yelai**** ,Gracias por tu review, no está para nada basado al 100% ya que seria tan predecible que no seria interesante no? ^^ Jajaja. Yo odio que Marth no pare de mirar pájaros y paisaje pero es un buen personaje, estoy segura de que verás su evolución en el transcurso de la historia :D

Quise hacer un personaje fuera del estándar normal de mis OCs (es todo lo contrario a Lorica XD) y que portara un arco la hará ser un personaje de apoyo importante para Marth en las batallas. :3

Y ahora con respecto a Caeda (no la odio pero no la entiendo XD) si es la prometida y creo que eso le dará un conflicto importante a la historia ya que eso de que Caeda no exista o no sea la prometida de Marth es algo demasiado fácil para conseguir un romance con Marth (los conflictos son mis favoritos XD muejejeje).

* * *

 **Bien mis lectores, ¡disfruten del nuevo capitulo!**

 ** **Disclaimer:**** _ _No me pertenece ningún elemento de__ ** _ **FIRE EMBLEM**_** _ _. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.__

* * *

 ** **"Emblema de fidelidad"****

 ** **Capitulo 3: Alianza****

 _ ** **Por ShimochiSama.****_

* * *

Él rey de Altea había optado por hablar con Lorenz sobre los asuntos que lo traían a dichas tierras, el hombre desconfiaba de Marth y decidió permitir que solo una persona asistiera a su reunión. Sin pensarlo Marth escogió a Lorica, era su guardia real y había demostrado su valía en el campo de batalla, no olvidaba que fue protegido de un ataque de flechas gracias a ella.

Aún no sabía de donde sacaba tal valentía y tan poco interés por su propia vida, pero esa acción se había ganado su confianza.

Los demás soldados de Altea habían sido acorralados cuando emprendían la retirada y luego fueron escoltados al interior del castillo esperando a que ambos gobernantes aclararan sus diferencias.

Marth y Lorica ingresaron al gran salón del palacio escoltados por Lorenz:

"Aquí podremos hablar mejor" se volteó con el rostro endurecido "Si en verdad viene a hablar sobre lo sucedido entonces estaré dispuesto a escucharlo".

Marth asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia los asientos de roble, Lorica lo siguió y se paró firme detrás de la silla del joven, Lorenz dio unos pasos y fijó su vista en Lorica:

"Puede tomar asiento jovencita, quizá fui muy rudo con usted allí afuera".

El semblante serio de Lorica era indescifrable pero Marth fue quien habló en su nombre: "¿Muy rudo? Lo que hizo fue cobarde, atacó a mi guardia real de una forma tan sucia. Debería de avergonzarse..."

El joven estaba molesto, intentaba disimularlo para poder hablar claramente con Lorenz, pero sus palabras parecían como agujas punzantes, Lorenz tomó asiento y juntó sus manos en un gesto de aprobación:

"Lo sé, su majestad. Pero debe entender que ambos vienen en nombre de Hardin, si hubieran levantado la bandera blanca de paz quizá las cosas..."

"Esas no son excusas, durante años luchamos juntos ¿Qué le hace pensar que vengo a hacer la tarea de Hardin?"

Lorenz sonrió, sabia que Marth no era de el tipo de persona que hacía el trabajo sucio de los demás. Sospechaba que estaban en una crisis importante. Pero el rey de Altea no había cambiado para nada y seguía siendo el mismo de hace ya dos años atrás.

"Sabe bien que las cosas han cambiado, con Hardin al mando siendo el emperador perdemos aliados importantes" suspiró algo cansado y apoyó su frente en sus manos "Supuse que estabas de su lado y que vendrías a aniquilarnos a todos".

"Pero no es así, hay cosas que quiero preguntarle sobre esta rebelión y sobre los príncipes de Grust... ¿Desea escucharme General Lorenz?"

Él hombre asintió, ya que si Marth estaba del lado de Hardin, no estaría ahí escuchándolo.

Marth fijó su vista en Lorenz y frunció el ceño:

"¿Acaso hubieron fanáticos en contra de la corona que masacraron a los inocentes en el campo Grustiano?, vi mas cuerpos de los que podía imaginar y quiero saber que sucedió".

Lorenz lo observó, la mirada de aquel joven era la misma que la de su padre, el antiguo rey de Altea, Cornellius. Era un hombre serio y que no permitía que las emociones lo dominaran.

Se aclaró la garganta: "Tropas de Archanea atacaron en la noche, y con eso llegaron ladrones quienes saquearon lo que quedaba. Según dijo el General Lang, sólo era una advertencia".

Marth se sorprendió ante la mención del General Lang, pero era de esperarse que Hardin utilizara la fuerza para doblegar a su enemigo.

Asintió con seriedad comprendiendo la situación:

"Entiendo, entonces las tropas del General Lang atacaron y para esta misma mañana los campos de Grust estaban bañados con la sangre de las víctimas".

La frustración invadió su cuerpo, odiaba ver como masacraban a otros en nombre de ancianos con aires de grandeza. Los Grustianos que residían allí no tenían la culpa de lo sucedido entre príncipes y reyes, pero las guerras siempre eran así.

"Sabe bien que me enviaron a resolver este asunto de la rebelión y también sé quien fue el que lo hizo..."

Lorenz asintió con la cabeza: "Ese estúpido rey Hardin, cree con facilidad que puede ser emperador".

"Yo también soy un rey y si algún día Hardin quisiera tomar Altea, no lo dudaría, es el tipo de hombre que sometería a mi pueblo por creerse emperador del mundo".

Lorenz estaba un poco confundido con la conversación pero tenia que darse la oportunidad de escucharlo ya que era el único aliado que podía tener: "Pero... ¿Sabes que si no nos liquidas tus tierras serán azotadas también?"

Marth oprimió sus manos mientras las miraba fijamente, sabía que todos se pondrían en su contra, pero tenía que tomar ese riesgo:

"A veces cometemos acciones erróneas y nos arrepentimos de por vida, pero..." fijó su mirada en la de Lorenz "Si no hiciera nada por ustedes entonces sería la decisión que me haría arrepentir toda mi vida".

La sorpresa de Lorenz se dibujó instantáneamente en su rostro, no esperaba esa respuesta de parte del enviado de Hardin, Marth sonrió de lado arqueando una ceja divertido:

"Somos del mismo bando, ambos defendemos nuestras tierras y tú proteges a tus príncipes como yo lo hago con mi hermana, así que tenemos que estar unidos".

Marth extendió su mano la cual rápidamente fue estrechada por él General Lorenz, Lorica observaba a ambos hombres quienes mostraban entusiasmo ante la alianza que estaban a punto de construir.

Los firmes pasos de la princesa Yumina sorprendieron a Lorenz quien clavó sus ojos en la joven que ingresaba a la sala:

"¡Princesa Yumina!" se mostró preocupado y a su vez frustrado ante la presencia de la princesa "¡Le dije a Ogma que los sacara de el castillo cuando el enemigo estuviera aquí!"

"¿Acaso el rey de Altea es nuestro enemigo?"

La firmeza de su voz estremeció a Lorenz quien sin pensarlo dos veces se hincó frente a la monarca:

"No, pero nuestros enemigos pueden estar planeando un ataque al palacio".

Marth se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Yumina haciéndole una reverencia:

"Princesa Yumina, es un placer conocerla".

La joven princesa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los modales de Marth, e imitó la reverencia:

"E-el placer es todo m-mío..."

Marth miró a Lorenz mientras se dirigía a Yumina:

"Su General y yo discutíamos una posible alianza para defender nuestros ideales".

La mirada de la princesa destellaba ante la valentía de Marth, no era nada fácil tomar esa decisión de ser aliados y oponerse al emperador Hardin. Sonrió intentando disimular el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas:

"Me parece estupendo rey Marth, necesitamos aliados para proteger a nuestros pueblos".

"También deberían de ascender al trono con su hermano, Grust necesita a sus reyes para liderar sabiamente".

El general Lorenz se sorprendió, él quería proteger para toda la vida a esos jóvenes pero llegado el momento ambos tenían que ascender al trono. No podían seguir ocultos del mundo. Yumina sonrió entusiasmada, sabía bien que su hermano representaría al pueblo y podía ser guiado por ella.

"Así que antes de que estalle la guerra debemos de ascenderlos a reyes de Grust, de esa forma el mundo podrá oírlos como los verdaderos monarcas de estas tierras y serán tomados en serio".

Yumina asintió, estaba decidida a ascender a Yubello para así ambos gobernar y defender sus tierras:

"Se lo agradezco rey de Altea, mañana sin atrasos vamos a ascender al trono, pero" observó a Lorica quien aún estaba firme y seria, observándolos "Deberían descansar, Altea queda lejos de Grust y pronto las estrellas danzarán con la luna en el manto nocturno, mañana tendremos un día agitado".

Marth asintió, sonriendo suavemente "Así será su majestad, si me disculpan... me retiro" miró a Lorica, quien asintió y procedió a seguirlo de cerca.

Yumina los observó atravesar las puertas del gran salón y suspiró:

"Quizá algún día cuando sea reina pueda caminar junto a ese rey".

Lorenz se la quedó viendo sorprendido ante tal revelación, todos sabían que Marth estaba prometido a la princesa de Talis, Caeda. Pero la princesa Yumina parecía ignorarlo completamente o quizá sólo pensaba como que ese compromiso estaba atado por finas cintas fáciles de romper.

* * *

Los soldados que hacían la guardia eran conscientes de que el peligro acechaba en cada rincón. El ataque de la tropa de Lang los había tomado desprevenidos y no podían permitir que eso sucediera otra vez.

Habían optado por proteger a los aldeanos que sobrevivieron al ataque alojándolos detrás de las murallas del palacio, si el enemigo intentaba saquear las casas de los aldeanos sólo se encontrarían con casas vacías y sin gente para torturar.

Marth podía observar las antorchas que portaban los guardias, la muralla estaba protegida y la puerta también, los soldados se turnaban para mantener segura el área. Tenia una hermosa vista desde el balcón del salón, podía divisar el cielo nocturno con un sinfín de estrellas que titilaban.

Suspiró sintiendo que la decisión de ayudar a los Grustianos era la indicada, pero sospechaba que las consecuencias no serian del todo buenas.

Los pasos firmes de su guardia real lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos:

"Lorica, ¿Qué haces a estas horas en vela?"

La joven se asomó al balcón, observando el campo extenso de Grust que descansaba entre las enormes montañas:

"Mi deber es protegerlo, aunque decidiera estar aquí no tenemos la seguridad de que sea un lugar confiable" clavó su mirada en la del rey "Tenemos que ser cuidadosos, hace nada nos bombardearon sus arqueros y ahora estamos dentro del castillo".

Marth podía notar la desconfianza que le expresaba su guardia real "Bueno, una parte de mí sabe eso, pero la otra parte cree en Lorenz" se pasó la mano por detrás de la nuca, los ojos de Lorica lo estaban intimidando mucho.

"Su majestad... Debemos de ser precavidos".

Marth pensó que era una mujer interesante, no sólo mostraba determinación en sus palabras si no en cada acción que realizaba.

Rápidamente recordó el momento en que Lorica se lanzó sobre él para protegerlo. En su interior pensó que era suicida por arrojarse de esa forma sobre él, no entendía que le impulsaba a permitirse arriesgar su vida sin pensarlo dos veces. Tenía curiosidad, quería saber más de Lorica y preguntarle sobre lo que le impulsaba a ser así y sobre su familia, deseos y miedos.

Lorica parecía confundida "¿Ocurre algo su majestad?"

"Ah... emmm... bueno..." ¡rayos! otra vez su mirar volvía a jugarle en contra. Su seriedad y la frialdad que la caracterizaban le aterraban. Empezó a tartamudear y cada balbuceo que salía de sus labios no hacía sino confundirla más y más. Marth desvió la mirada hacia las murallas para distraerse "Bonita noche..."

Lorica suspiró "Dijeron los sabios que llovería".

"Ah... eso debe de ser bueno para las plantas".

Lorica asintió, sin responder. Marth sintió que la charla se había tornado algo trivial. No estaba seguro de preguntarle acerca de tantas cosas, era mejor que comenzara de a poco, se aclaró la garganta antes de añadir:

"Lorica..."

"¿Sucede algo su majestad?" Lorica se lo quedó viendo nuevamente.

Marth oprimió la baranda del balcón con sus manos y tomó aire para armarse de valor:

"Gracias por protegerme del ataque".

"Para eso estoy en este puesto señor, daré mi vida a cambio de proteger la suya".

Bingo, esas palabras tan profundas eran justo lo que esperaba. Marth se pasó la mano por la nuca al continuar:

"Pero... ¿acaso valoras tan poco tu vida para arriesgarla sin pensar en las consecuencias?"

Lorica negó con la cabeza y observó a los soldados de su tropa; quienes compartían unas cervezas con los guardias que resguardaban la puerta:

"La valoro lo mismo que usted valora la suya".

"Brincaste desde tu caballo hacia el mío sin pensarlo, enfrentaste una lluvia de flechas con tu cuerpo y luego le plantaste cara a Lorenz. Todo eso fue arriesgado..." Marth frunció el ceño "¿Qué te impulsa a querer proteger mi vida con tanta determinación?"

Lorica guardó silencio y suspiró, observando el cielo estrellado: "Es la misma razón por la que usted protege Arkanea..."

El rey notó que ella era como un libro cerrado, cuando creía que había quitado el candado se convertía en una ilusión. Si su propósito era el mismo que el suyo, podía entenderla... pero aún habían cosas que no quedaban claras. Sabía que si él no fuese el rey de Altea, Lorica hubiera dado su vida por quien ocupara el puesto en su lugar, no era algo que se debiera a su persona.

Había comenzado a confiar en ella pero aún sentía que no sabía nada y eso lo inquietaba. Confiaba en su hermana quien nunca se equivocaba en nada pero sentía que aún no hacia conexión con su guardia real, había una gran pared que les imposibilitaba el conocerse.

Lorica se alejó del balcón "Su majestad, mañana estaremos atareados, debemos de enviar una paloma hacia Altea para que su hermana esté enterada de esta alianza con Grust y preparada para un posible ataque".

Marth se la quedó viendo sorprendido:

"¿Un ataque en Altea?" negó con la cabeza, aterrorizado. Las imágenes de su pasado se apoderaron de su mente "¡Eso no puede suceder Lorica! ¡El general Lang atacará el castillo de Grust antes que el de Altea!"

"El general Lang llegará a estas tierras al enterarse de su apoyo a Grust. Emprenda la retirada antes de que el general le informe de su alianza al Emperador".

Marth se mordió el labio al oír las teorías de Lorica. Oprimió los puños al continuar la charla:

"Lorica; ¿sería seguro enviar la paloma ahora mismo?"

"Seria recomendable esperar a la mañana, ya que el mensaje puede ser interceptado en la noche. No es normal ver a un ave surcar los cielos nocturnos".

Marth asintió, estaba seguro de que si Lorica no hubiera estado a su lado no habría puesto los pies en la tierra. Ignorando el posible daño que eso le causaría a su pueblo y a su hermana:

"Entonces comenzaré la carta ahora mismo. Cuando inicie la mañana quiero que esta paloma se dirija a Altea".

"Así sera, señor".

Lorica se mostró de acuerdo. El rey sabía bien el paso a dar para conseguir proteger todo lo que amaba. Marth se retiró del balcón y caminó hacia un escritorio cercano para redactar la carta con determinación. Estaba seguro de que mientras antes llegara, más preparados estarían y menos personas caerían. Su guardia real decidió pasar la noche en vela vigilándolo mientras escribía la carta.

* * *

Horas más tarde, un estallido sacó al rey de su sueño profundo. Sintió que lo sacudían con fuerza.

"¡Su majestad, despierte!"

Marth abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una cortina de humo en la habitación. No entendía bien lo sucedido pero el olor a carne quemada y pólvora le daban una idea de lo que probablemente podría estar sucediendo.

"¡Lorica! ¡¿Nos atacan?!"

La joven tenía el rostro lleno de tizne negro "¡Así es! ¡El general Lang inició un ataque!"

Marth se giró hacia el escritorio donde antes estuviera la carta y que ahora parecía vacío:

"¡¿La carta no pudo ser enviada a tiempo?!"

"¡Su majestad, la paloma fue enviada al amanecer unos minutos antes de que nos atacaran! ¡Le pido mis disculpas enviarla sin su autorización, pero era una emergencia!"

Marth se sorprendió ante la eficacia de su guardia:

"¡No te disculpes, al contrario estoy agradecido; esa carta significaba mucho para el reino!"

Otra explosión resonó a lo largo del salón y un pitido agudo invadió la cabeza de Marth. La explosión había sucecido cerca. Estaba mareado y desorientado.

Sintió el firme agarre de Lorica y fue alejado del sitio en el que estaba, antes de que este estallara en mil pedazos. Lorica comenzó a jalarlo para salir de ese lugar. Marth la veía hablar y decirle algo que no comprendía, las imágenes del ataque a Altea y el actual se le superponían. Le pareció que quien lo jalaba con fuerza era su propio padre.

No conseguía apartar la imagen de su padre frente a él; dando golpes con la espada a diestra y siniestra. Se veía a sí mismo como un chico débil, incapaz de moverse a la velocidad de su progenitor. Agotado ante la imprevista carrera que su complexión no podía aguantar.

Recordaba al rey dándole instrucciones a Jagen, pidiéndole que se abandonara el palacio con Marth y Elice. Temía que sus manos se separaran para otra vez comenzar de cero, sin su padre y sin su hermana.

Pero la voz de Lorica lo sacó del trance:

"¡Lo necesitamos ahora su majestad!"

Marth pudo divisar a sus soldados, Jagen y Lorenz, lo cuales estaban presentes en la escena.

Tenia que resistir y lograr que esta batalla no fuera otra Altea como la de su juventud.

"¡Tenemos que defender Grust de las tropas enemigas, Grust no será otra Altea en llamas!"

Los presentes que sabían lo que había sido de Altea años atrás comprendieron el mensaje y un grito de victoria invadió el gran salón.

El escudo Alteneano defendería a Grust y a su gente costara lo que costara.

* * *

La sonrisa de Caeda resplandecía ante los primeros rayos del sol, el viento acariciaba su cabello mientras sobrevolaba los campos que dividían a Talis de Altea.

Podía ver como el pueblo salía curioso ante su llegada. Pocos esperaban ser testigos del vuelo de un pegaso y su jinete durante aquella soleada mañana.

Caeda los saludó divertida "¡Que tengan un buen día aldeanos!"

La joven le resultaba agradable a todos con solo conocerla. En su reino la admiraban ya que era amable y decidida. Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que su popularidad para con los aldeanos de su reino.

Caeda extendió sus brazos, tocando las nubes que se le escurrían entre sus manos:

"¡Después de tanto tiempo volveré a ver a Marth...!"

Observó a su pegaso, y le acarició la cabeza, risueña:

"Tranquilo Odón, no voy a olvidarme de comprarte unas buenas manzanas del mercado de Altea. Lo visitaremos de paso antes de reunirnos con Marth".

Con un gesto de aprobación, Odón relinchó y dio una vuelta de alegría. Caeda se aferró con fuerza a sus riendas, intentando no caer de espaldas al vacío:

"¡Uff... ten cuidado Odón casi haces que me mate!"

El pegaso relinchó a modo de respuesta y el sonido se mezcló con la melodiosa risa de Caeda. No tardarían mucho en llegar a Altea, el viaje a ese reino quedaba a unos cuantos meses a pie, pero en pegaso solo se tardaba unas pocas horas.

Finalmente pudo divisar el castillo. La constucción se veía tal y como la recordaba desde la última vez que la había visitado:

"¡Bien Odón, llévame a las puertas del castillo!" sonrió con ansiedad "¡Estoy segura de que Marth se sorprenderá al verme!"

* * *

 ** **¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!****


End file.
